


Girls/Girls/Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demiboy!Pete, FTM, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Trans Character, trans!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick isn't....Patrick. He's Patricia, but wants Pete to understand he isn't Paticia anymore.</p>
<p>(Basically Patrick was born female, but doesn't identify as female, and comes out to Pete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls/Girls/Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Basically demigenders are identifying as what you identify as but not 100% of the time
> 
> idk if that makes sense, Patrick explains it at some point.

Pete walked back into the apartment he shared with his girlfriend and was met with crying.

"Patricia sweetie is that you?" He called, extremely worried for his girlfriend.

"I--" she replied, before cutting herself off with a sob.

Pete ran towards the couch in the living room where she was sitting, curled up and crying into her knees. "Baby what's wrong?"

"You're going to dump me," she sobbed.

"Baby no--"

"DON'T LIE YOU'RE GONNA I KNOW IT!" She screamed, pushing him slightly and sliding towards the other side of the couch.

"What makes you say that?" He asked her gently, before sitting a good distance from her.

"I -- I don't -- I don't identify as female. I -- I've questioned it for a year now and I just wasn't sure so I didn't tell you. But now I'm positive and I just -- you're going to hate me," The redhead cried.

"What pronouns do you want me to use for you?" Pete asked.

"I -- um, he and him pronouns," he told Pete, looking rather confused.

"Then I'll use those when referring to you from now on," Pete told him.

"You're...you're okay with this?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"Of course I am!" Pete told him. "I love you, and that won't change. Speaking of change, will you be changing your name to something else you prefer? Obviously you don't have to but it might make you feel more comfortable."

"Yeah. Can you...can you call me Patrick?" Patrick whispered.

"Of course Patrick," Pete told him, kissing his boyfriend sweetly.

"Love you Pete," Patrick sighed happily.

"Love you too Trish -- uh, Patrick. Sorry," Pete told him sheepishly.

"I don't expect you to perfect it right away, it's okay," Patrick told him, curling up against him.

"So nicknames and stuff," Pete whispered. "Like I'm addicted to giving nicknames so you're getting new ones." Patrick groaned and Pete laughed. "Hmm...let's see. Is Pattycakes still okay?"

"That was never okay to begging with," Patrick laughed. "But I guess so."

"Okay let's see...Trick! I'm gonna call you Trick. And Tricky. And any other stuff I think off," Pete told his boyfriend.

"I like those. And...can you use the term boyfriend?" Patrick asked sheepishly.

"Of course! I was already calling you that mentally for the last five minutes if I'm being honest," Pete told him, stroking his shoulder length reddish-blonde hair. "Anything else you want to change? Hair, clothes, nothing at all?"

"Uh...hair would be nice. And...clothes too," Patrick admitted, burying his reddening face into Pete's shoulder.

"There's no need to hide, Trick," Pete whispered, kissing the side of his head.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes tomorrow? I wanna get my haircut and clothes tomorrow too if possible. I just feel...kinda uncomfortable right now, that might make it better," he rambled. "Boy am I glad I have tiny boobs cuz you can't really see them when I wear a baggier shirt and that would make me feel more uncomfortable if you could I might still bind just so you know."

"Okay, whatever you want sweetheart," Pete replied. "Just don't sleep in a binder. You probably already knew that."

"Oh yeah that's true," Patrick laughed. "I would've forgotten. Thank god we live together. It's been a year since I moved in and I love it."

"Me too. I love you Pattycakes," Pete told his boyfriend.

"Love you too Peteypie," Patrick giggled.

"Let's go to bed, yeah? It's like nine but I'm tired," Pete yawned.

"Me too, you know, from crying..." Patrick admitted sheepishly. Pete smiled at him before taking his hand and leading him into their room. "Hey uh...can I um...never mind."

"Anything you want Tricky," Pete told him.

"Caniborrowsomeofyourpajamas?" Patrick blurted out. Pete nodded and the other beamed, before running to their dressers and grabbing a pair of Pete's flannel pants and a large shirt. He ran into the bathroom and came out two minutes later, before flopping onto their bed next to Pete, who was already laying down in just his boxers. "Love you Panda," Patrick murmured against Pete's side.

"Love you too Lunchbox."

"New nickname?" Patrick laughed as Pete wrapped his arm tighter around the other.

"New nickname."

~~**~~

Pete sat in the waiting room of the hair salon, surround by women in their thirties, who were all shamelessly flirting with him. Patrick hadn't told him what he was thinking he was going to cut his hair like, so Pete was extremely curious. He knew the shoulder length hair was going to go, but he could help but wonder just how short it was going to go.

"Hey Pete," he heard Patrick say nervously. He looked up to see Patrick scratching the back of his head nervously. His hair was rather short on the sides and in the back, but he still had bangs flopping onto his forehead in the front. He looked...really good.

"You look great babe!" Pete exclaimed, standing up and walking over to him. Some of them women grumbled at the fact Pete wasn't single, as the two left the salon.

"I...I've been thinking," Patrick muttered on the drive back to their apartment. He wanted to change into more masculine clothes after his hair cut and before the went shopping. "I...I have the money for it...and I..." He bit his lip and stared out the window.

"Trish - Trick, sorry. Dear it's okay!" Pete told him.

"It's fine you keep saying that. You'll get it eventually," Patrick muttered. "But I...I wanna start HRT..."

"...I don't really know what the is, sorry," Pete admitted.

"Testosterone supplements," Patrick whispered. "I'll look more like the gender I identify."

"Then go for it," Pete said, looking Patrick dead in the eye. He had pulled into the parking space shortly before hand, and took both of the redhead's hands in his own. "I want you to be happy, and if that'll make you happy then I want you to go for it."

"Thank you," Patrick whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you so much Pete. I love you."

"Love you too Patrick. Come on, let's go get you changed." They walked into their apartment and Patrick immediately ran into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. "You can wear whatever of mine you want!" Pete called, going to sit in the living room. Ten minutes passed and Patrick still hasn't come out of the room. "You okay?"

"I look ridiculous!" He shouted.

"Come on, you can't look ridiculous! You're too cute!" Pete replied. Patrick sighed and walked out of their room and into the living room in a pair of Pete's skinny jeans, one of his Metallica shirts, a pair of his sneakers, and one of his large hoodies. Pete grinned and went to stand in front of him. Pete wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist. "You look great."

Patrick smiled slightly, before standing on his toes to peck Pete's lips. "Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem, love. Let's go," Pete smiled, taking his hand and walking out the door. They drove to the local Target, and Patrick gave Pete a questioning look. "There's decent clothes and underwear and basics like that for not that much," Pete defended.

"Ah okay, Patrick replied as they got out and walked in, hand in hand.

"Hey Pete," Ronnie Radke, a jackass Pete worked with smirked. "Hey Patricia. Oh, or are you a tranny now?"

"RADKE!" A female voice screeched. A short woman with short brown hair and the uniform of a red polo and khakis shouted. "I WILL KICK YOU OUT UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Only the manager can do that Sam," Radke sassed.

"Fine then, I'll call Quinn. You know, the gender fluid manager. Don't think they'll appreciate transphobia," Sam sassed back. "Leave these two alone."

"Make me," Radke spat. Sam just laughed and grabbed the collar of his shirt, before dragging him out the door and pushing him.

"Come back in and I'll chop your testicles off," Sam told him, before grinning and giving him a thumbs up. She walked back inside, saluted Pete and Patrick with two fingers, and disappeared behind one of the registers.

"Damn," Patrick muttered. Pete led him over to the section with men's clothes and helped him pick some things out; underwear, jeans, shirts, shoes, etc. They walked over to an empty check-out lane, run by a girl with the name tag 'Milly' and placed everything on the conveyor belt.

"Did you get everything you need?" She asked. They both nodded and she smiled, before bagging their items. Milly told them the total and Pete payed. She handed them the bags and said, "Have a good day sir!" to Patrick, causing the latter to beam up at Pete.

"Sir! She said sir!" Patrick grinned as they walked towards their car. "Thank you for everything Pete. Also I called and set up an appointment to get the HRT stuff tomorrow, it's self administered, I just need to go back every two months to get more of it. I honestly cannot wait!" He squealed in his rather high pitched voice.

~2 Years Later~

Patrick woke up next to his fiancée and yawned, cuddling deeper into Pete's side.

"Morning, love," Pete whispered.

"Morning," Patrick replied. His eyes went wide before he leapt out of bed. "MORNING!" He shouted, before beaming at Pete and jumping onto the bed, landing with a knee on either side of the brunette's waist. "MY VOICE STOPPED CRACKING! OH MY GOD!" He giggled, before jumping off Pete and running into their living room. "I HAVE AN AWESOME TENOR VOICE NOW AND IT SOUNDS LIKE THE GENDER I IDENTIFY AS!" He cheered. Pete stumbled towards the doorway and leaned against it, grinning and running a hand through his messy morning hair. Patrick ran into the bathroom and squealed. "I HAVE STUBBLE PETE! STUBBLE! I had stubble a few months ago but IT'S BACK NOW! AND MY FACE HAD BEEN GETTING MORE ANGULAR THESE PAST FEW MONTHS! LOOK! I LOOK FULLY MASCULINE!" He ran back into the living room and leapt at the other man, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around Pete's waist. Pete stumbled back with the force of Patrick's body, and backed into the wall. "And remember what I said when we got engaged?" He continued. "That once I'm happy with how I look and have transitioned enough for me to be happy, that we'll get married. So let's do it, let's get married Pete."

"Will the cost of a wedding affect your savings?" Pete asked.

"Shit," Patrick muttered before untangling himself from Pete and walking towards the kitchen. He kept some of the money he was saving for his surgery in a jar in the pantry. Most was in a bank account, as he would need $25,100 for the surgery and hospital costs, but some of it was in the jar until he deposited it. He and Pete had been saving for around two years. Patrick kept a tally on a piece of paper taped to the front as they added more money to both the jar and the account, and it was currently only at $20,000. "Dammit, I'm 5,100 dollars short!" He shouted.

"Hey, we'll get the money," Pete said, walking up behind Patrick and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I just...I want to get the surgery before we get married and I really want to marry you," Patrick sighed. "Anyway, I'm visiting Sam, Gee, Milly, and Quinn today, I don't know if I already told you."

"Yeah you said you were leaving at ten. Oh, it's 9:45," Pete yawned.

"Yeah I'm gonna get dressed and head out," Patrick told him. Pete's eyes were dropping as he was standing, and the other chuckled. "Go back to bed," Patrick whispered, smoothing down some of Pete's hair. Patrick put on skinny jeans, boots, and a purple and real button down shirt, before staring at himself in their full body mirror. "Something doesn't feel right," he muttered. Pete walked over to the closet and grabbed his leather jacket, handing it to the blonde. "Thanks Pete," he grinned, before pushing Pete towards the bed and walking out the door. "Love you!" He called.

"Love you too!" Pete shouted, muffled by his pillow.

Patrick grinned as he left to their apartment, taking his car to Sam, Milly, Quinn, and Gee's place. The first three worked at the Target Patrick had gone to all those years ago. He had gone back multiple times and befriended them, and even met their other roommate, Gee.

"Hey queers, I'm here!" Patrick shouted, walking into their apartment.

"Yo bro! Hey your voice stopped cracking!" Milly shouted from the kitchen. "I'm making pancakes, want some?"

"Nah I've only got like fifteen minutes," Patrick said. Gee was sitting on the counter eating raw batter, and Milly was in her pajamas in front of the stove. Quinn and Sam were making what looked like vegetarian bacon, and Patrick just sighed and slumped against the counter.

"What's up?" Gee asked.

"I wanna marry Pete. But I want to get my surgery first. But I need 5,100 more dollars," Patrick sighed, ruffling his hair.

"We have a surprise for you," Quinn smirked before running off. "SAM EXPLAIN THE THING!" They shouted.

Sam laughed and ate a handful of chocolate chip before speaking. "We saved up about 6,000 dollars to give to you as a gift for your surgery. We all get it, not identifying as your birth gender. None of us are fully trans, so none of us need the money for our own surgery. So we're gonna give you the rest of your money."

"S-Seriously?" He gaped.

"Yup!" Quinn cheered, running back in and giving him an envelop. "It's all here in cash." Patrick hugged each of them tightly, before calling out he had to go, and running to his car.

When he got back to his apartment he screamed, "PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ THE THIRD!" at the top of his lungs before running into their bedroom and jumping on his fiancée. He explained what had happened as Pete woke up slowly. Pete grinned, and Patrick ran off to call his doctor.

~1 Month Later~

"Okay Mr. Stump," the doctor said, "the surgery is about six hours, and the anesthetic lasts for six and a half. You ready?"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything this past few years Doctor Iero," Patrick beamed.

"Hey, my boyfriend went through the same thing, I've seen firsthand how relieving it can be," Doctor Iero laughed.

"I'll see you when you wake up, love," Pete said, kissing his forehead.

~6 And A Half Hours Later~

"Hey babe," was the first thing Patrick heard when he woke up. Pete was sitting next to him in his room in the hospital.

"Hey," Patrick muttered, grinning.

"A few things Patrick," Doctor Iero said. "We want to keep you overnight just incase. You will be in a lot of pain for about two to three months. I recommend not going to work for that time, and not really leaving your house. I'll be giving you some painkillers to try and help, and you will want to stay on HRT."

"Okay," he mumbled. The doctor smiled before leaving to room.

"Hey Trick," Pete mumbled. "How did you first question your gender?"

"Well when I was like fourteen I'd been struggling but didn't really think anything of it until about four years ago, when we started dating," Patrick replied. "I felt uncomfortable with you being so intimate. Like I was fine with it and all, but the intimacy kinda made me question it again."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I...I just I don't feel a hundred percent male," Pete whispered. "Like I don't feel female either."

"Remember when I explained nonbinary to you?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, but it isn't that either. Almost like a mix of cis and nonbinary..."

"You could be a demiboy," Patrick suggested. "Milly described herself feeling the same way, and that's how she identifies. She still uses the same pronouns and stuff, most do. But prefers they and them on certain days."

"Oh. That sounds about right," Pete sighed in relief.

"How long have you been feeling like that?" Patrick asked.

"Couple months. About four or so," Pete whispered.

"You could've talked to me sooner!" Patrick told him.

"I know," Pete sighed. "But hey at least I know what it is now. And we can get married once you're back on your feet."

"I can't wait," Patrick beamed.

"Me neither."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how clear I made it but Patrick didn't just wake up that morning fully masc. he had been noticing changes for months and his voice had been cracking as it was getting deeper. When he wakes up he noticed it was done cracking and was as deep as it was going to get. 
> 
> Also I understand that not everyone ends up getting surgery, but Patrick was extremely uncomfortable with his fem parts so he wanted them gone 
> 
> SHOULD I DO A SEQUEL?


End file.
